Prologue
The Prologue of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis The mutant Hamato Clan receive a mysterious katana that puts them under a deadly curse. But there is only one known way to stop the curse and prevent the turtle brothers from killing each other—Hamato Splinter commands his son Leonardo to kill him. The sudden death of their father deeply traumatizes and scars each of the turtles. Feeling dishonored, Leonardo immediately sets off to Japan over his brother Raph's objections. Donatello cannot come to terms with the horror he's witnessed and loses his grip on reality. Michelangelo's overwhelming sorrow gets the better of his once happy-go-lucky nature as he moves in with his surrogate big sister April O'Neil and completely abandons his ninja life. Raphael blames himself and his brother Mikey for the entire sequence of events, and gives in to crushing despair. Meanwhile, the family's ruckus doesn't go unnoticed by a prying human witness who discovers and claims a sample of Raph's blood. Characters * Maxwell Amherst (not seen or named, but confirmed later) * Donatello Hamato * Leonardo Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Hamato Splinter * April O'Neil Pages MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 39.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 40.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 41.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 42.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 43.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 44.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 45.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 46.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 47.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 48.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 49.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 50.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 51.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 52.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 53.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 54.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 55.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 56.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 57.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 58.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 59.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 60.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 61.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 62.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 63.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 64.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 65.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 66.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 67.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 68.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 69.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 70.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 71.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 72.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 73.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 74.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 75.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 76.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 77.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 78.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 79.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 80.png| MNT Gaiden - Prologue - Page 81.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Splinter being killed by Leonardo is an allusion to an unfinished plot in Mirage TMNT volume 2, where foresees that someday one of the will kill him. Category:Chapters